Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 05
Dreams of Distant Days is the ninth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the fifth episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on August 8th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary The battle for survival continues for the trapped members of the Future Foundation. What does Monokuma have planned next? Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 05/Image Gallery' Plot The episode starts with a flashback of Seiko as a kid. She sees a big dog and a little dog running together. The big dog gets hit by a bike, and Seiko tried to heal with her medicine. Ruruka and Sohnosuke Izayoi come by, and Ruruka openly admires Seiko. They introduce themselves and part ways, but Ruruka sees Seiko again and that is when they officially become friends. Back in the present, Seiko continues to look for Sohnosuke and Ruruka. She sees a figure wearing a red cloak and strikes it, assuming it is Sohnosuke. She quickly discovers that it was bunch of blades, made to resemble a human. Seiko's hand is injured from striking the blades. Sohnosuke confronts Seiko, and says he will kill her for delicious sweets. Seiko injects a cure into her wounded hand and it is instantly healed. Kyosuke explains that Kazuo used to be stronger, and remembers how he took on a member of Ultimate Despair, and wounded his shoulder. Kyosuke had carried him back, he remembers how he used to admire and looked up to Kazuo. Kyosuke says Kazuo became a coward, and Kazuo asks why. Kazuo says if it is question then he has no choice but to answer it. Kazuo explains that he learned the way they are doing things now isn't going to beat despair, and says Kyosuke thinks he can defeat despair if he starts a war with it, and says that that way of thinking is naive. Makoto worries about Miaya Gekkogahara, but Aoi Asahina thinks she will be fine. Juzo finds them, and Aoi fights him. Sohnosuke continues to fight Seiko, who keeps her distance from Sohnosuke. Seiko smells where Ruruka is, and finds she is in the control room. As Ruruka panics, she almost steps on Seiko's shadow, and Seiko retreats. Sohnosuke arrives in the control room, and Ruruka whispers in Sohnosuke's ear. Sohnosuke leaves, and Ruruka says Sohnosuke left to get a weapon, so they could finish Seiko off. Ruruka says she has figured out that Seiko's forbidden action is that she can't let anyone step on her shadow. Kazuo tells Kyosuke he is wrong to think he will create hope if he eliminates all of the despair, and says that is why they started the Izuru Kamukura Project. Kazuo says he won't let it go to waste, and Kysouke gets up and points his sword at Kazuo, declaring him as the attacker. Outside. Yasuhiro Hagakure continues begging to be let in as the helicopter continues shooting at him. Sohnosuke is in the library, deciding on which weapon to use on Seiko, but a explosion knocks over a bookcase, revealing a Monokuma-like door that claims to be a secret exit. Back in the control room, Ruruka explains how she figured out Seiko's forbidden action. She says she will let Seiko go if she eats one of her sweets. Seiko says she can't as she would die if she did, so Ruruka offers Seiko an alternative; that she will spare her if she kills Kyosuke. Ruruka clarifies she isn't the traitor, but she doesn't trust Kyosuke either. Seiko says she won't because Kyosuke inducted her into Future Foundation when she was expelled from Hope's Peak Academy and had nowhere to go. Seiko chomps on some more pills, and becomes even more powerful. She destroys the lights and starts pounding away at the glass, slowly breaking it as both women reflect on how they felt about the other, until finally the glass shatters as they both wonder where it all went wrong. Ruruka flees, and Seiko chases her. Aoi and Juzo continue fighting until Ruruka runs by, and Seiko knocks Juzo over. Seiko advances on Aoi while Miaya reappears. She fires missiles and knocks Seiko unconscious from the blast. Monaka says she still needs them to keep her entertained. Makoto and Aoi escape, and Juzo snarls that he hates Makoto's luck. In the conference room, Kohichi asks Kyoko if she has found anything out. Kyoko says she has, and needs to also examine Great Gozu's body. As Kyoko and Ryota leave the room, Kohichi quips that she is colder than he expected her to be. Back with Kyosuke and Kazuo, Kyosuke asks Kazuo how he became allied with the Remnants of Despair. Kazuo says if that is a question, then he has to answer truthfully. He says he is not allied with them, and Kyosuke asks him who the attacker is. Kazuo tells Kyosuke who the attacker is, shocking him. He shows Kyosuke that his forbidden action is that he can't answer a question with a lie. Kyosuke laughs that that won't change his mind, and lunges at Kazuo. Kazuo pulls the rebar from his chest and jabs it into Kyosuke's eye, just before Kyosuke slashes Kazuo's throat. Kyosuke tells him he knows nothing about him or his plans. Kazuo asks him where does he think he will find the answer to hope, before he dies. Alone, Seiko pulls out her medicine and puts herself down for failing to save anyone. She looks at one of Ruruka's candies before the timer goes off. During her sleep, she is killed by the attacker and pinned to the wall with a knife in her chest. Kyosuke, who has now bandaged his right eye, takes Seiko's medicine and injects himself with it. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) References Navigation ro:Episodul 18 Category:Future Arc Episodes Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed